


A demons insight

by FactionZero



Series: Demom Collection [1]
Category: Demon collection
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: Mallanoth watches over her apostle after their deal. She spots a chance to live deliciously and much to her apostle's delight she takes it.





	A demons insight

Her apostle was still writhing on the floor at her feet as she looked through the books on his many shelves.

Some book were old enough to make her quirk an eyebrow at how he got them and others were merely gibberish witchcraft that had no real bearings on the world of magic or demon summoning.

Though he had summoned her…

Mallanoth the demon of infinite wisdom. Unlike other demons she only had the one name. The mortals she dealt with always ended up killing themselves soon after their dealings so no secondary title ever reached new people.. No mere mortal could ever comprehend the knowledge she gave out driving most to madness.

And then their souls came to her and she absorbed all their knowledge to add to her own. 

She heard a long drawn out moan from the floor and smiled at the scholar. Writhing in ecstasy and untold visions his body arched like he was in the throes of passion which she supposed he was. This kind of reaction was not uncommon but still a treat. 

His cock made a tent out of his worn robes. A very appealing shape that brought Mallanoth’s attention away from his books and onto his form.

She had hopes for this one. She gave him a year before he succumbed to madness and ended his life. The longest anyone had ever lasted was eight months. But this mortal man was a little different. While many of her dealings happened on the same day of her summoning she had never been made to wait for so many years to make a deal!

She had first been summoned five years ago into this small wizards tower in a forgotten abby. A fitting place for the dark wizard to do his research. He had prostrated himself to her and begged for him to merely watch her ‘for inspiration’ he had cried. She had been intrigued and allowed him to make her his muse.

More than once she had let him taste her flesh as a reward for some breakthrough or other. Inconsequential to the knowledge she already knew but he did look so pleased with himself when he made her orgasm around his tongue.

She sat astride him for the first time in their time together. The floor a little dusty and the flicker of the candles above made their shadows cover mst things around them. His features screwed up in agony or lust she couldn't tell but it didn't matter. His mind was preoccupied so she could merely enjoy herself.

She clicked the heart shape lock of her belt undone and let the satin material that covered her bottom half fall around her. The black leather underclothes she wore were tight and perfectly molded to her form and she gently rubbed herself up and down the shape of his cock.

He felt divine under her and she was pleased he was well endowed. Unlike all demons humans came in a variety of sizes, she knew many demons who thought it novel to try all sizes or the ones who only liked a particular size and shape.  
.  
But her scholar was a pinnacle of human anatomy and she basked in it as she rutted against him, her clit sending tingle every time she bumped the top of his cock. She exhaled long and enjoyed the moment. He was slow with her sometimes and she had found an unfamiliar want for it.

A want for the slow and methodical way he touched her. She almost regretted his dream haze being so strong. It would last for another hour and then he would crumble into a pile of sobbing mass like every other mortal did after the dream. 

There had been the depressingly boring ones who couldn't even handle the first minute and threw themselves out windows and drove knives into their hearts. 

She shook those thoughts out of her head. Instead focusing on the twitch of her scholars cock as she rubbed harder against the head in little circles. She could smell him now, a deep musky scent of old books and man that she adored. 

She sat up and pulled the robes up and away from him, revealing his stomach and odd belly button that mortals had. Of course he wore no undergarments and his cock jolted slightly to the cold air and the loud gasp from his lovely mouth was all she needed to want to keep teasing him.

She took off her underwear and even her top covering followed, revealing herself completely. Her pert, unblemished breasts had no nipples and filled her hands as she cupped them, liking how her claws felt against the flesh as she squeezed.

She resumed her rutting, sliding her folds across him until she slid apart and his cock rubbed her opening as she passed, her clit now in full contact with the uncut head and she mewled in pleasure.

Her doe ears flickered and she calmed herself, slowly returning to fondling her breasts with care. She had not allowed him to touch her breasts yet. Too many questions on demon anatomy followed so she only allowed him to see her most ‘human’ part. Though she had no womb her cunt was just like a mortal womans but he praised her like she was an angel. Which to him she supposed was true.

Her four eyes locked onto the scholar and entered his mind, seeing what he was seeing. She saw him try and decipher the universe’s cosmic order and fail… and then try again. He threw himself into the madness time and time again to try and gain just a fraction more.

She was oddly proud. And she was feeling generous.

Her cunt had leaked her juices all over his cock, wetting him and slicking him up for what she wanted next. She held the shaft firmly in her hands and angled it to her form, slowly sinking down she felt him part her and enter in the most delicious way. 

She moaned loudly and trilled as he filled her, the small sting of the stretch was nothing more than an added pleasure as he speared her. Sitting on her haunches she rose off the small amount that was inside her and fell back down, taking half of him and crying out. 

She lost herself to this, riding him slowly and feeling him rub and pull at her sensitive inner flesh. Her hands had gone from her breasts to the warmth of his middle, securing her and letting her ride freely. The warmth was also nice she mused. Her naturally cold body seeking it out.

He shuddered under her and moaned, hips jutting into her. It seemed he could feel her? He should be too preoccupied to really pay attention to his mortal flesh so she looked into his eyes once more to see.

And she saw him looking right at her. His two amber eyes meeting her four.

She gasped and broke the connection, looking down she saw his eyes were now open, they were jutting all over the place, still captured in the unknown of knowledge but still trying to concentrate on her.

An unexpected yet intriguing development. She tried to speak to him to see if he could even hear her voice over the voices of thousands.

‘Do you see it, my apostle? The world of worlds, the abyss of nothing and everything?’ she asked gleefully and the answering smile made her insides tremble. What a strange mortal. Then she felt it. A hand on her hip trying to pull her down fully onto his rigid cock. 

‘Do you care more for your own gratification than the gift I've bestowed upon you?’ she asked in mock anger, not letting him pull her down but instead circling the head that was just inside her and clenching. She saw him grind his teeth and groan loudly, head back as he clawed at her with one hand.

‘Mallanoth~’ he moaned. The words shocked her. To think a mortal could regain this much control while succumbed to the dream haze was astonishing… and incredibly arousing.

She slowly sank deeper onto his cock and mewled happily, letting the hand grip her waist tightly and touch her. The other she saw was twitching as he tried to regain control of his limbs.

‘Yesss~ say my name in reverence. Thank me for my gift with your body and soul. My scholar my apostle my witness!’ she cried as she sunk fully onto him. His whole length inside her and it touched more and deeper and left her a moaning mess as she tried to rise up.

‘Maalll…’ he moaned his other hand regaining its autonomy and now he held onto her tightly and thrust into her. She cried out and allowed him to fuck her this way. Degrading for any demon that wasn't a succubus but she couldn't stop, his eyes still flittered but they would focus on all four of hers in such a way...

And she realised he was looking at her the same way he had looked at the wonders of the universe. She clenched hard and bit her lip a feeling unfamiliar and warm flooding her as she rode him, meeting each of his thrusts and crying out for him. 

She felt her cunt tighten and knew she was close with how he fucked her and the bumping against her clit every time he brought her down to the base she knew she would be coming on his cock in moments.

‘Say my name. I beg of you my queen, my muse.’ he begged. She knew he was close and looking down he had gained almost all control, his eyes focused on hers and she nodded. 

‘Fill me with your gift my dear Esorin.’ she hushed and he came undone under her. His warm seed flooding her and she fell over that beautiful edge into her own oblivion, riding out the waves of pleasure and feeling the warmth seep through her. 

She ungainly fell onto his chest in a most undignified way. She was about to get up and regain her composure when two warm arms encircled her. 

‘You are the greatest discovery I have ever made.’ he told her and she stilled. That unfamiliar feeling returning and she stayed there in his warm embrace. With her powerful and superior body laid bare to him and his softening cock still inside her.

She hoped this one would last more than a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first installement of my demon girl collection. Hope you liked it.


End file.
